This invention relates to an improvement in a moisture sensor for sensing ambient moisture in the vicinity of a window having a window wiper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,998-Millerd et al relates to an automatic window wiper control and in FIG. 2 represents exposed conductive elements positioned for encountering a window wiper blade during its normal to-and-fro sweep. A typical printed circuit-type sensor is shown in FIG. 4 of the patent. The moisture sensor disclosed by the patent is subject to the limitation that the moisture sensor is positioned where it can be wiped by the windshield wiper and thus is positioned in the normal field of view of the driver swept by the windshield wiper.